


When September Ends (PewdieCry)

by MilkNPork



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Green Day - Freeform, M/M, Older works of mine, Sick!Cry, Songfic, Wake Me Up When September Ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkNPork/pseuds/MilkNPork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>September. It was always the month they were waiting for. But now, ever since that day, Pewdie has found it very heartbreaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When September Ends (PewdieCry)

"Summer has come and passed, the innocent can never last."

He fluttered his eyes open and let out a long sigh, watching his warm breath fog up the window. Surrounding him were familiar walls and furniture that stared dully at him in pity.

The blonde-haired man reminisced. They had so much memories here, and he smiled a little in nostalgia, the first thing coming to his mind being video games. It was the reason they had met. It was what had brought them together, the bridge. When he started playing, he was only doing it for fun, to brighten people's days, and his own. Who would've thought that he'd ever be able to think of it with a sad smile on his face?

"Wake me up when September ends."

September 21st. It was the perfect day. The day he saw the most breathtaking face. Cry was beautiful, and yet, the world saw none of such beauty. That day, Pewds felt special. He felt trusted and loved. He cherished that day with all his heart, thanking God for blessing him with the love he received from his best friend and returning the favor with just as much love.

Today was another September 21st. But today, he wasn't as happy as he was the year before. Today, he was to celebrate it by himself. It only reminded him of all the love that he could never deepen anymore. All the laughs and the games, even the tears… he missed them all. Now they were all just a memory, a part of him that would never fade away, and yet a part that he could never give life to.

Was he going to celebrate the day that only broke his heart even more than it already was?

"Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are..."

 _If I had only realized it sooner..._  He thought to himself.  _If I had just told him sooner, we would have had more time together. I would've..._

He paused.  _What could have I done? I couldn't do anything even if the past was changed._

Yes, he could do nothing. He could only watch his dear lover helplessly, on the verge of death. All he could do was watch him, comfort him, kiss him softly and say...

_Don't worry about it, Cry._

Thinking Cry would stop worrying when he was worrying the most. He didn't want him to die. He wanted him to live, to be with him! Heck, he'd even give his own heart, lungs, liver, or whatever, just to let him live.

"Hey, Cry..." Pewdie whispered, lifting his sleeve to wipe his tears away. "I love you. I really miss you, you know? I thought... I thought I could forget. But I guess I couldn't. Hey, Cry... Do you remember?"

He was actually expecting him to be beside him, and ask, "What?" But he wasn't, and Pewdie felt his heart hurt.

"September... Heh, who am I kidding? He's not here anymore."

He stood up, eyes still swollen, and headed for the door, wanting to just get rid of all this pain. Suddenly, he felt his chest become warmer: that same feeling you get when you're so happy and contented to be with someone. Then, he realized it...

"Just hold me, Cry..." He whispered, holding his hands on his chest.


End file.
